


Love Him

by eternominity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Brief Lee Minho | Lee Know, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just Hyunjin trying his best at loving Jeongin, M/M, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, THIS IS VERY CHEESY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Your fingers and toes might curl
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternominity/pseuds/eternominity
Summary: Hyunjin tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh Jeongin, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyisir pelan rambut Jeongin ke belakang,"Thanks for coming into my life,"suaranya ia pelankan agar tidak membangunkan Jeongin, "maaf, ya, aku masih banyak kurangnya buat kamu," Hyunjin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeongin untuk berbisik, "I love you,Yang jeongin," Hyunjin memejamkan kembali matanya untuk kembali tidur.Baru beberapa detik Hyunjin mencoba untuk tidur kembali, ia merasakan tangan Jeongin melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu tubuhnya ditarik lebih dekat, "I love you, too," sebuah bisikan pelan keluar dari bibir Jeongin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 13





	Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by Jonas Brothers - Love Her]  
> hai! work ini sebenernya udah lama banget pernah aku post di [write.as](%5Bwrite.as/eternominity/love-him%5D), tapi karena konten hyunin di sini masih sedikit banget, I decided to post it here as well dengan sedikit perubahan yang nggak mengubah jalan cerita sama sekali, enjoy!

_Drive me crazy, make me mental  
No other buttons she can push  
One second she's Miss Sentimental  
Then she’s afraid she's said too much_

"Kak, aku udah selesai dari sejam yang lalu, kamu jadi jemput ga sih?"

"Astaga, Je! Aku lupa, maaf banget, kamu masih di sana kan? Tunggu sebentar ya, aku siap siap-"

"Yaampun kak, kok bisa lupa sih? Padahal kamu yang nawarin mau jemput loh!"

_"Sorry_ banget, Je. Tadi kerjaan aku banyak banget dan aku ga sempet liat jam-"

"Seenggaknya kalo kamu ga bisa jemput ya kamu kabarin, dong. Biar aku ga nunggu sendirian kaya gini,"

"Bukan ga bisa jemput, sayang. Aku beneran lupa karena kerjaan aku banyak banget, sekarang aja belum sele-"

"Yaudah kalo gitu ga usah jemput, aku naik taxi aja!"

"Jeongin? Halo? Sayang?"

\- 

_Tok tok tok_

Jeongin mengetuk ruang belajar Hyunjin yang berada di seberang kamar mereka, "Kak Hyunjin? Masih sibuk ya?"

"Masuk aja, Je," terdengar balasan Hyunjin.

Jeonginpun memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang belajar Hyunjin

"Kak Hyunjin," Jeongin memulai pembicaraan dengan suara pelan "tadi di jalan pulang aku beli sushi buat kakak. Kakak belum sempet makan kan?"

Hyunjin memalingkan pandangannya dari komputer ke arah Jeongin, matanya terlihat lelah namun ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum ke arah kekasihnya "Makasih, Je. Taruh di meja makan dulu aja, nanti habis ini aku makan"

"Kamu kesel ya sama aku gara-gara aku marah tadi?" Jeongin membuka pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba

"Enggak," Hyunjin menghela napas panjang, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar "aku gak kesel sama kamu." Memang benar, mana bisa sih Hyunjin kesal kepada Jeongin? Tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini, segudang laporan & tugas yang deadlinenya semakin mendekat sedang menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Betapa terkejutnya Hyunjin begitu ia mendengar Jeongin terisak pelan "Hiks... Maafin aku, Kak," setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kiri Jeongin "maaf tadi aku marah-marah ke kamu, aku ga sabaran, aku salah," Jeongin kembali terisak " _please_ , maafin aku."

Astaga

Sejujurnya Hyunjin ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ada orang selucu Jeongin di dunia ini? Sejam yang lalu ia masih marah-marah, lalu sekarang ia menangis dan meminta maaf. Hyunjin mengerti kalau Jeongin sebenarnya hanya merasa bersalah, namun bukan Yang Jeongin namanya kalau tidak membuat sesuatu dua kali lipat menjadi lebih dramatis.

Hyunjin bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Jeongin, kemudian mendekap Jeongin ke dalam pelukannya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Jeongin, "Shh, sayang, aku beneran gak marah sama kamu, kok." Hyunjin mencoba untuk menenangkan Jeongin.

Jeongin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hyunjin, "Tapi kamu ngomongnya kaya orang marah!" Jeongin merengek, membuat Hyunjin tambah gemas "Aku cuma capek, sayang," tangan kirinya menyeka air mata Jeongin, lalu ibu jarinya ia istirahatkan di pipi Jeongin "masih banyak yang harus aku selesaiin,"

"Beneran?" tangisan Jeongin sudah mereda, Hyunjin mengangguk. "Yaudah, maaf, aku gak mau bikin kamu tambah capek," Jeongin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hyunjin, "kamu lanjutin kerjaan kamu, habis itu dimakan sushinya, ya."

Hyunjin tersenyum, "Iya, sayang" kemudian Hyunjin mengacak-acak rambut Jeongin pelan "tunggu aku, ya, habis ini kita _cuddle_ " Jeongin memukul pelan lengan Hyunjin namun tetap mengangguk setelahnya.

_'Duh, Jeongin, bertingkah nyebelin aja kamu tetep bikin gemes'_

* * *

_I put my selfish ways in boxes_   
_And shipped 'em back to where they came_   
_Will never let it get close to bein' toxic_   
_And I promise I’ll never walk away._

"Kak Minho! Jangan jahil dong"

"Gak mau! Kamu lucu sih kalo dijahilin, Je"

Sebenarnya dua orang ini tahu gak sih kalau suara mereka tuh berisik banget?

Hyunjin muak, dari tadi ia memperhatikan betapa serunya Minho dan Jeongin bercanda, bahkan sampai melupakan kehadiran Hyunjin. Mereka dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain menyewa villa dalam langka liburan musim panas. Semuanya berjalan begitu lancar pada awalnya, namun tanpa Hyunjin duga-duga, ternyata Lee Minho—yang notabenenya pernah menyukai Jeongin—ikut juga dalam rombongan ini, dan sialnya dari tadi Minho tidak berhenti menggoda Jeongin untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

' _Si tolol ini gak lihat apa kalo Jeongin lagi sama pacarnya? Caper banget!_ '

Kesabaran Hyunjin sudah mendekati batasnya, Hyunjin sangat ingin menghantamkan kepala Minho ke tembok terdekat, ia juga sangat kesal kepada Jeongin, kenapa pula Jeongin harus meladeni Minho? Bahkan sampai melupakan kehadiran Hyunjin.

Beberapa kali Hyunjin berpikir untuk langsung adu jotos dengan Minho saat ini juga, namun ia menahan hasrat tersebut mati-matian, karena Hyunjin tahu Jeongin akan sangat sedih dan bahkan mungkin marah jika itu sampai terjadi. Maka, alih-alih mengikuti egonya, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Hyunjin memutuskan untuk berdiam di balkon, sambil menghisap sebatang rokok filter menthol yang diam-diam ia bawa.

_'Maaf ya, Je, aku bener bener gak tahan. Ini satu-satunya caraku buat nenangin pikiranku'_

"Kak Hyunjin!"

Lamunan Hyunjin buyar ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, ah, suara itu, suara yang begitu familiar. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kekasihnya berdiri di sana.

"Kamu ngapain di sini? Kita mau mulai bakar-" pertanyaan Jeongin terpotong ketika ia melihat benda yang dijepit di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah Hyunjin. Jeongin menghela napas, kalau Hyunjin sampai kembali ke kebiasaan buruknya, berarti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya "Kak? Kenapa?" tanya Jeongin.

Hyunjin hanya mendelik sambil mengangkat bahunya,

"Kak Hyunjin," Jeongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hyunjin "kamu udah janji gak akan kaya gini lagi, _please_ jangan kecewain aku." Jeongin membuka telapak tangannya di depan Hyunjin, mengisyaratkan Hyunjin untuk memberikan batang rokoknya, Hyunjin menghembuskan asap dari hidungnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum memberikan rokoknya ke Jeongin.

Setelah melihat Jeongin mematikan rokoknya dan membuang puntungnya, Hyunjin baru berani berbicara "Kamu kelihatan asik banget sama Minho," tentu Jeongin menangkap secercah kecemburuan dari kalimat Hyunjin barusan.

"Dia aku anggep kakak aku sendiri,"

"Hati orang kan ga ada yang tau,"

"Aku sayangnya sama kamu, Kak," Jeongin menangkup wajah Hyunjin, telapak tangannya dingin, namun meninggalkan sensasi hangat di wajah Hyunjin "cuma sama kamu."

Wajah Jeongin begitu dekat, ketulusan dari raut wajah Jeongin semakin terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini, "Kamu percaya sama aku, kan?" tanya Jeongin penuh harap, "Aku akan sedih banget kalo kamu gak percaya sama aku."

Ah, sialan. Bagaimana bisa Hyunjin melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Bagaimana bisa ia sempat-sempatnya membiarkan rasa cemburunya menang? Jeongin pasti sebenarnya sedih, karena Hyunjin sudah secara tidak langsung meragukan perasaan Jeongin. Hyunjin mengangguk, "Maafin aku ya, Je," ia menundukan kepalanya.

Hyunjin kira Jeongin akan marah karena pikiran bodoh Hyunjin, namun Jeongin malah mendekap kepala Hyunjin ke dadanya, membuat Hyunjin sedikit menunduk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, " _It's okay_ , makasih udah jujur sama aku," Jeongin menempelkan pipinya ke puncak kepala Hyunjin "makasih juga kamu kamu gak bertindak ceroboh kaya ngajak berantem Kak Minho" Jeongin tertawa, seolah tahu apa yang Hyunjin sempat pikirkan.

_'Yang Jeongin, aku gak akan ngebiarin hal seperti ini bikin kita berantem lagi'_

* * *

_Gotta learn to let the small things go_   
_And know it's always far from perfect_   
_And I know that we can get emotional_   
_But the hardest parts are always worth it_

Kata orang, _'love is full of surprises'_ , cinta itu penuh dengan kejutan, tidak bisa ditebak. Seperti contohnya dalam hubungan Hyunjin dan Jeongin, semua orang mengakui bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi dan harmonis, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Jadi, siapa sangka, pasangan yang harmonis inipun bisa bertengkar hebat juga?

Lucunya, mereka sendiripun lupa akan penyebab pertengkaran mereka. Yang Hyunjin ingat hanya Jeongin yang mengomeli Hyunjin ketika mereka baru selesai makan, lalu satu hal mengarah ke hal lainnya, dan berakhirlah mereka di sini, di ruang tengah apartemen mereka, berteriak di depan muka satu sama lain, mengucapkan hal-hal yang sama-sama tidak mereka maksudkan

"Fine! Sekarang semuanya terserah kamu, Hyunjin! Aku gak akan peduli lagi!"

_'Bukan begitu, Kak Hyunjin, aku gak bermaksud ngomong begitu, aku masih peduli, aku selalu peduli, aku sayang kamu'_

"Bagus! Berarti kalo gitu kamu juga gak akan peduli kalo aku pergi, kan?!"

_'Aku gak mau pergi, Jeongin, aku mau terus di sini sama kamu'_

"Terserah kamu! Silakan aja kalo kamu mau!"

_'Kak Hyunjin, jangan pergi, aku mohon, jangan tinggalin aku'_

Terjebak dengan ego mereka sendiri, keduanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengalah. Terlalu malu untuk menarik kata-katanya, Hyunjin akhirnya pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka, meninggalkan Jeongin yang langsung menangis terduduk ketika Hyunjin menutup pintu apartemen mereka, berteriak memanggil Hyunjin dalam hati untuk kembali.

-

Belum ada setengah jam Hyunjin mengelilingi Kota Seoul dengan mobilnya, ia sudah menyesali pertengkarannya dengan Jeongin. Tanpa Hyunjin sadari, Jeongin telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Semua hal mengingatkan dirinya akan Jeongin.

_"Shit!"_ Hyunjin memukul kemudi mobil dengan satu tangan, _"I messed up again, didn't I?"_

Pikiran Hyunjin kembali tertuju kepada Jeongin, yang sekarang sedang sendirian di apartemen mereka, entah sedang apa. Hyunjin sangat ingin kembali untuk meminta maaf, untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Jeongin, tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Jeongin, namun Hyunjin takut, ia sudah sangat menyakiti hati Jeongin, mana mungkin Jeongin mau menerimanya kembali?

Ah, persetan dengan itu! Sekalipun Jeongin tidak mau menerimanya kembali, setidaknya Hyunjin perlu berjuang untuk Jeongin, paling tidak Hyunjin harus meminta maaf karena sudah menyakiti Jeongin. Dengan perasaan berdebar, Hyunjin mengemudi ke apartemen mereka, bertekad untuk memenangkan kembali hati Jeongin.

Hyunjin tidak menduga akan menemukan Jeongin menangis terduduk di titik yang sama dengan titik terakhir mereka berdebat, apa Jeongin belum bergerak sama sekali sedari tadi?

"Jeongin-"

Kalimat Hyunjin terpotong oleh suara terisak Jeongin, keadaannya begitu menyayat hati Hyunjin, matanya yang kecil semakin bengkak, tanda ia menangis sedari tadi, rambutnya berantakan, entah berapa kali Jeongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Hyunjin berlutut untuk menyamai pandangannya dengan Jeongin "Jeongin, maafin aku, ya?" ia mencoba untuk mendekap Jeongin ke dalam pelukannya, namun Jeongin menepis tangannya, "Ngapain kamu balik lagi?! Kamu yang bilang kalo kamu mau pergi, kan?! Terus ngapain ke sini?!"

Hyunjin menggelengkan kepalanya, panik, "Maaf, tadi aku emosi, Je," pada titik ini, Hyunjin tidak sanggup lagi untuk membendung air matanya, ia membiarkan air matanya menetes "aku gak bermaksud untuk pergi ninggalin kamu," Hyunjin mencoba untuk membuat Jeongin menatap wajahnya "Je, maafin aku, ya? _please_ Jeongin, aku nyesel banget, _I'm sorry,_ aku sayang kamu," usahanya berhasil, sekarang mereka saling menatap.

Sejujurnya, hati Jeongin sangat sakit karena kata-kata dan perbuatan Hyunjin, ia sangat benci ketika Hyunjin membentaknya, bahkan pergi meninggalkannya, ia begitu marah pada Hyunjin.

Namun, bukan cinta namanya kalau tidak memaafkan, kan? Lagipula, Jeongin yakin, Hyunjin juga sama sakitnya dengan Jeongin.

Jadi, Jeongin menurunkan egonya, mengangguk, lalu menerjang Hyunjin dengan pelukan "Jangan tinggalin aku lagi!" isaknya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan pelukan yang semakin erat dari Hyunjin "Iya, sayang, aku janji,"

_'Aku akan selalu berjuang buat kamu, Jeongin.'_

* * *

_'Cause when you love her_   
_No matter the fight you know she's always right_   
_And that's alright_   
_And they say love can hurt_   
_But seein' her smile will get you every time._

"Kamu ngapain, sih, dari tadi ngeliatin aku kaya gitu?"

Pertanyaan Jeongin membuyarkan lamunan Hyunjin. Ah, dia ketahuan.

Mereka sedang bersantai sebelum tidur di kamar mereka, Jeongin sedang rebahan sambil membaca buku di kasur mereka, entah buku apa yang membuat dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Hyunjin yang sedang berbaring di samping Jeongin kemudian hanya menggeleng, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir pink Jeongin, "Kamu manis banget kalo lagi senyum" lalu kembali meninggalkan kecupan di pipi Jeongin.

Jeongin menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Hyunjin pelan "Gombal!" namun Jeongin tersenyum merona.

Hyunjin merengkuh Jeongin ke dalam pelukannya "Beneran loh, Je," Jeongin hanya membalas dengan tawanya, Hyunjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeongin "kamu manis banget," lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jeongin "paling manis,"

Yang dipuji hanya terdiam, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Hyunjin, terlalu malu untuk membalas. Melihat kekasihnya yang terdiam malu, Hyunjin tertawa, "Lucu banget, sih, kalo lagi kaya gini," sambil menggunakan punggung jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap pipi Jeongin.

Alih-alih senang, Jeongin malah mencubit perut Hyunjin "Kamu seneng banget, ya, ngegodain aku?!"

"Aw! Aduh! Sakit, Je," Hyunjin meringis, "lagian, siapa juga yang ngegodain?" Hyunjin cemberut, bibir tebalnya semakin maju ke depan, gantian Jeongin yang tertawa.

"Udah, ah," Jeongin beranjak sebentar untuk mematikan lampu, kemudian kembali berbaring di samping Hyunjin "yuk, tidur,"

Hyunjin merentangkan lengan kanannya, mengisyaratkan Jeongin untuk menggunakannya sebagai bantal, "Sini, dong,"

Jeongin yang sudah lelah hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya, namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Hyunjin juga, menempelkan kepalanya pada lengan Hyunjin. Merekapun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur, sambil mendengarkan suara nafas satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, Hyunjin membuka matanya, melirik ke arah Jeongin yang sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya, matanya tertutup rapat, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan nafas pelan yang teratur. Jeongin terlihat begitu indah seperti ini, dan Hyunjin kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hyunjin tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh Jeongin, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyisir pelan rambut Jeongin ke belakang, _"Thanks for coming into my life,"_ suaranya ia pelankan agar tidak membangunkan Jeongin, "maaf, ya, aku masih banyak kurangnya buat kamu," Hyunjin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jeongin untuk berbisik, " _I love you,_ Yang jeongin," Hyunjin memejamkan kembali matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Baru beberapa detik Hyunjin mencoba untuk tidur kembali, ia merasakan tangan Jeongin melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu tubuhnya ditarik lebih dekat, " _I_ _love you too,"_ sebuah bisikan pelan keluar dari bibir Jeongin.

Hyunjin tersenyum, kekasih manisnya ini tidak pernah gagal membuat Hyunjin merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di perutnya. Mereka terlelap dengan senyuman terukir di bibir masing-masing, merasa senang dan puas karena memiliki satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed this! ♡ sekalian mutualan, yuk? [twitter](%5Btwitter.com/eternominity%5D) [cc](%5Bcuriouscat.me/eternominity%5D)


End file.
